


Kleider machen Leute

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguments, Awesome boyfriends Gavin and Simon, Established Relationship, Ex-Partners, Halloween, Historical Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink (sort of), Smut, Soft sex, connor is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When Gavin's ex, Connor, insults him and his Halloween costume at a party, Simon takes it into his own hands to make his boyfriend feel loved again





	Kleider machen Leute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orangebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts).

> Title and idea for this by brilliant Orangebubble. I'm merely the one writing this down to amuse her :D

Gavin hasn’t been at a Halloween party in ages. He doesn’t really know why. He hasn’t had the time probably or maybe people didn’t invite him. Whatever the reason, he just knows that he hasn’t been to a Halloween party in years and that had been fine. Until now. 

He’s currently at the first Halloween party hosted by Jericho and is enjoying himself like he hasn’t in an eternity. He didn’t even realize how much he missed this. Dressing up, getting drunk, chatting with friends and just generally having fun. He also forgot what it was like being the center of attention at a party like this. In his college days, he always went all out on his costumes, often impressing everyone else at the parties. His skills became a little rusty over the last couple of years due to not being utilized. But he still thinks he did a decent job. And so does everyone else at the party.

When he and Simon entered the room, dressed like 17th-century French nobles straight from the court of the sun king, all eyes were on them. At first, Gavin blushed furiously under the tons of makeup he was wearing but when the reactions to their elaborate costumes were nothing but positive, he grew at least three inches from the praise. And next to him, Simon did too. 

Now, almost two hours in, Gavin is still standing with his boyfriend, idly chatting with North and Chloe, who showed up as the scariest witches Gavin has ever seen and can’t seem to take his eyes off Simon. When they were first invited and discussed costumes, Gavin hadn’t dared believe Simon would be comfortable doing something as extreme as this. He figured they would buy some cheap costumes at a store and that would be it. But Simon whined about wanting to put the sewing protocols he had used as a household android to use again and how much he wanted his first-ever Halloween costume to be special and stand out. Gavin showed him some pictures of his old costumes and Simon was ecstatic. Over the course of two more hours of planning, they settled for Louis XIV era clothing, ordered sewing patterns and fabric and, all in all, were as giddy as a group of schoolboys about to pull off an elaborate prank. Their costumes took weeks to complete even with Simon’s impeccable android skills and Gavin dedicating every free minute to sewing.

And it all paid off.

Simon looks stunning in the light blue dress that so beautifully compliments his eyes and light hair. Despite being able to grow his hair out naturally, Simon insisted on purchasing and styling an expensive wig and Gavin has to say he did a brilliant job – even though he is a little worried the sheer amount of curls is going to crush Simon’s skull at some point.

He redirects his gaze to the dress, the collar, decorated with silk ribbons and pearls by Simon himself, ends underneath the android’s collarbone and just above his chest, setting off his pale skin. It takes all of Gavin’s self-control not to lean in and nibble at his boyfriend’s collarbone every chance he gets. Underneath the collar sits the tight top of the dress, made to fit like a corset and with a complex pattern of vines and leaves embroidered on it by Simon. The android was upset when he learned that the dress wouldn’t work as an actual corset on his body, given his solid frame didn’t give as much as a human’s flesh and bones would. Gavin still thinks he looks delicate and stunning. The slightly darker skirt is so puffy it almost becomes difficult kissing Simon without ruining the look, but Gavin is willing to make due for one night.

Next to his stunning boyfriend, he almost feels pale in his long, dark blue coat that Simon embroidered so nicely with silver thread, making it look like a starry night sky. Gavin is proud of his stocking-clad calves, though, the size of them probably enough to have made every 17th century Frenchman jealous. The only thing about his outfit that truly bothers Gavin, however, is the absurdly long and curly wig on his head. He gets hot and sweaty underneath and the damn thing itches like crazy. But it’s part of the look so he bears with it. 

“Next year, you’re getting competition”, Chloe announces, pulling Gavin out of his reverie. Next to her, North rolls her eyes but smiles good-naturedly. She is just as much a willing victim to Chloe’s enthusiasm as Gavin is to Simon’s. When they first met, neither would have expected they would get along somewhat well within a year. 

Gavin was brought in for talks with Jericho. He hated androids, North hated humans. In the beginning, they hardly talked to one another and when they did, it usually turned into an argument. Only when Gavin began dating Simon and North found happiness with Chloe and the two blond androids became friends did Gavin and North learn to get along. It was always a compromise, certain topics weren’t talked about but it worked well enough. And most importantly: It made Chloe and Simon happy and that was all either of them wanted. 

“Oh, look who’s here”, Chloe suddenly says, cheerfully waving to someone in the distance. Gavin turns to see who it is and the sip of whiskey he is currently drinking goes sour in his mouth. 

Joining the festivities is none other than Connor, Gavin’s colleague and (unfortunately also) his ex-boyfriend. They only dated for a few weeks – if one could even call it that. It was more of an experiment for either of them and in the end, they split somewhat amicably. Relations at work were tense ever since and when Connor began dating Hank, whatever friendship they had left disappeared completely. Connor became openly hostile towards Gavin, showering him in snide remarks and rude comments, constantly commenting on how much better of a partner Hank was and whatnot. The lieutenant usually looked adequately embarrassed about the situation but either wasn’t willing or just unable to get his boyfriend to be less of a jerk. 

And now they are both coming over to their small group. Chloe being friends with Connor really is an issue sometimes but Gavin isn’t one to forbid people to interact with people he doesn’t like. So he tolerates Chloe’s and Connor’s friendship as long as it doesn’t mean he has to spend too much time with his ex. 

He’s so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely realizes Simon taking his hand until the blond squeezes it tightly and shoots him a reassuring look.

“It’s going to be fine”, Simon whispers and smiles softly, “Just don’t let him get under your skin.” Gavin nods and squeezes Simon’s hand in turn. He knows that the blond is trying to hide it but he can see how nervous Simon is. Meetings between Gavin and Connor usually aren’t pretty and Simon hates any and all sorts of conflicts. Gavin is just about to suggest they simply go elsewhere or leave the party altogether when Connor appears right in front of them and gives both of them a quick once-over.

“Well someone sure had a lot of free time to get these costumes done”, he comments with a smile that could cut through glass, “Is that why Hank and I are still waiting for the reports on the Miller case?” 

“Hey, we’re not talking work at a party”, Hank interjects, coming up behind Connor with two glasses in his hands. He hands one to Connor and keeps the other one for himself.

“Great costumes, really”, Hank adds then and Gavin thanks him stiffly.

“Yours are nice too”, Simon says politely even though Gavin thinks it’s a complete lie. Hank isn’t dressed much differently from what he usually wears. His hair is messed up with some gel or wax and his face is painted to somewhat resemble Frankenstein’s monster. It’s fun but nothing out of the ordinary. Next to him, Connor is wearing a lab coat which leads Gavin to believe he’s supposed to be Victor Frankenstein himself. Gavin doubts Mary Shelley envisioned her protagonist wearing nothing but a black crop top, booty shorts and high heels under his lab coat but he isn’t in the mood to bring that up and get into a fight with Connor right now. Instead, he nods along to Simon’s compliment and sips his drink, hoping for a chance to get away from Hank and Connor soon.

“So, who’s idea was that?”, Connor asks, gesturing vaguely to their costumes. 

“Gavin and I came up with it together”, Simon states proudly, “Gavin showed me some of the costumes he made in his college years and I loved them. It took us a bit to decide but eventually, we went with this.” Simon does a little twirl on the spot, showing off the full beauty of his dress and Gavin can’t help but smile.

“Cute”, Connor comments with an indifferent expression, “A little too much for me but to each their own, I guess.” 

“Sure”, Simon replies, still cheerful but with an edge to his voice now that Gavin hardly ever heard before, “Some of us invest a lot of time and thought into our costumes and others just put on whatever they find in their closets and make that work too. Both is fine.” Gavin almost spits out his drink at the cloudy expression that overtakes Connor’s face at Simon’s backhanded compliment. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t invest three months of my life designing frilly little dresses I’ll never wear again”, the brunet bites back, “But some of us do actual police work and have a sex life to keep alive so…” 

“You know, it’s kind of sad to know that the only thing you and Hank seem to connect on are work and sex”, Simon hisses, furious now in a way that Gavin has never seen, “I’d tell you about how a relationship can have other fulfilling aspects too but I doubt you’re interested. If you put as much effort into your relationship as you do into your costume it probably wouldn’t help much if I told you anyway…” For a moment Gavin is sure Connor is going to punch Simon. He and Hank exchange a quick look and decide that it’s time to step in.

“Oh please, like either of you have any idea about how to have a fulfilling relationship”, Connor comments haughtily and with a cruel smile on his face, “I should know. I dated Gavin a while back and Simon, love, I am so sorry you’re settling for  _ this _ , thinking it’s the best you can have-“ 

“Don’t you dare”, Simon hisses and before Gavin can hold him back, he’s up in Connor’s face, “You don’t get to talk about Gavin like this after treating him like garbage for months. He’s the gentlest and most thoughtful man I’ve met in a long time and if you were too stupid to see that, I really can’t help you. If I could, I’d-“

“That’s enough!”, Hank suddenly interjects, grabbing Connor by the arms and forcing him to take several steps back. Gavin takes Simon by the hand and drags him back towards him in turn. He still isn’t sure he got what just happened but he can feel Simon shaking with rage. That’s never happened before and it worries Gavin a little. 

“I think we should all go find somewhere more quiet to cool off”, Hank suggests, struggling with an angry Connor in his arms.

“We probably should”, Gavin agrees, “See you at work.” Without another glance at either of them, he leads Simon away to one of the quieter back rooms of the venue. He closes the door behind them and makes Simon sit down on an old sofa in a corner. They sit in silence for a while, Simon still shaking with quiet rage while Gavin runs his hand up and down his boyfriend’s back and tries to understand what just went down.

“I’m sorry”, Simon finally says and deflates visibly, “I didn’t mean to lash out like that but when Connor talked about you and our costumes like that I just…” He interrupts himself and turns his head to look away from Gavin.

“I lost control and I’m sorry love”, Simon adds, hands clasped tightly in his lap. Gavin can’t help but smile at the beautiful man next to him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about”, he tells him and takes a hold of Simon’s chin, forcing him to turn back around and look Gavin in the eyes, “You defended me. No one’s ever done that before. I should be thanking you, honestly.” Simon manages the smallest of smiles before his expression goes sad again.

“I just can’t stand the way he talks about you…”, he says and takes Gavin’s free hand in his. Gavin is used to verbal abuse from Connor by now so he only shrugs. On the inside, his thoughts are still racing, though. 

Connor’s constant remarks about him being an unsatisfying partner in every aspect of partnership get to him more than he wants to let them. He  _ knows _ Simon doesn’t think like that but there’s this tiny, traitorous voice at the back of his head telling him that it’s just because Simon hasn’t seen the true him yet, that one day he will see what a failure Gavin is and how he could be so much happier with someone else and just leave. Despite how much he tries to shove this fear away and not let Simon see it, the android still knows of it, perceptive as he is, and suddenly Simon is comforting Gavin and not the other way around.

“None of it is true, Gavin”, he says softly, his thumb caressing the back of Gavin’s hand, “You’re wonderful and I love you. You know that, right?”. 

Gavin still feels like his heart is going to stop every time Simon says he loves him. He said it for the first time just a few weeks ago and Gavin almost fainted before becoming so giddy Simon couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. So few people in his life ever said they loved Gavin and he knew that it was the same for Simon so they both did their best to make the other feel as loved as they were. 

“I know”, he tells Simon, the softest of smiles spreading on his face, “I love you too. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” They both smile at each other before moving in and sharing a soft kiss. It tastes more of make-up than anything else but none of that matters at the moment. When they break apart, Gavin’s worries have receded to a distant spot in the far back of his head and he can see that Simon isn’t as upset and embarrassed about his outburst anymore either. It’s nice. Simon looks so much better than he already does when he’s happy. 

“I think I want to go home”, Simon announces eventually and sighs, “I don’t want to let Connor think he ruined our night but I’m really tired and not looking forward to seeing him again. Besides, this costume is making me overheat I think.” 

“Then let’s go home”, Gavin offers and rises to his feet, taking Simon with him, “Connor didn’t ruin our evening. I had fun. I got to look at my gorgeous boyfriend in a beautiful dress for hours on end. What more could I possibly ask for?” 

Simon blushes at that and they share another quick kiss before returning to the main room to say their goodbyes. North and Chloe, as well as Josh and Markus, are understandably disappointed to see them leave so soon but after what happened they don’t blame them either. In a distant corner of the room, Gavin sees Hank heave a relieved sigh when they leave and decides that on Monday they’ll have to talk about some things at work. But he doesn’t ponder on that thought too much now. He doesn’t want to think right now. All he wants is to be in the moment with Simon. 

The drive to their flat is relatively silent. Both of them are deep in thought. They hold hands all throughout it, though. Gavin enjoys the warmth of Simon’s hand in his and can’t help but run his thumb over every piece of synth skin he can get to. 

Once back home, it takes them well over an hour to get out of their costumes, wigs, and make-up. Unlacing Simon’s dress, corset, and undershirt alone takes almost twenty minutes. Gavin is almost a little sad to see the many layers peeled away from his boyfriend to be stored somewhere at the back of their closet and collect dust. But maybe they will have a chance to wear the costumes again. And if not, the sight of Simon in nothing but his underwear isn’t one he minds terribly either. 

Finally, when it’s almost midnight already, Gavin enters the bedroom looking like himself again. He feels about twenty pounds lighter without his heavy robes and wig and is about ready to pass out. But he catches a determined look in Simon’s eye that can only mean one thing. Gavin smiles as he settles in bed and Simon immediately scoots closer. 

“I know you’re tired but I want to show you how much I love you”, he says with such sincerity in his voice that it makes Gavin’s chest hurt. He thought he was cold and emotionless before he met Simon and nowadays how much he is capable of feeling is more than overwhelming more often than not. 

“Show me, then”, Gavin replies, pulling Simon closer. The android smiles and immediately goes in for a kiss. 

They make out for a while, sharing lazy kisses and letting their hands roam across the other’s body. At some point, Gavin feels Simon retract the skin on his hands. Gavin being human, they can’t interface in the way androids usually can but Simon once told him that touching Gavin with his bare chassis exposed felt much more intimate to him, like they could well and truly connect. So Gavin indulges him, even though seeing his boyfriend with only parts of his skin activated was kind of scary at first. By now, he is used to it, though, and enjoys the feeling of Simon completely bare on him. 

Getting them both naked is an easy feat compared to the monumental task of getting out of their costumes a while ago. Gavin can’t help but let his hands wander to Simon’s backside almost immediately, squeezing the firm globes of his ass in his hands possessively. Simon whines into the kiss they share and pulls at Gavin until he rests on top of him.

“Want you”, Simon mewls against Gavin’s lips, sending a shiver down his spine. Never one to deny his boyfriend anything, Gavin moves his hand between Simon’s cheeks until he can slip his fingers into his hole. Simon keens and not for the first time Gavin thinks what a handy feature self-lubrication is. He doesn’t want to think about what pervert at Cyberlife thought it was a good idea and why but he’s going to take full advantage of it nonetheless. 

He sinks two of his fingers all the way in immediately, earning a breathy moan from Simon. Although technically, no preparation is needed, Gavin likes to take his time and finger Simon before actually fucking him. Slowly, he pumps the fingers in and out of him while his lips mouth at Simon’s neck.

“So good”, the blond whines, hooking one of his legs over Gavin’s hip, “No one’s made me feel so good before…” Heat and pride roll over Gavin in equal waves and he bites down at the juncture of Simon’s neck and shoulder. The android whines and not for the first time Gavin is more than a little upset that he can’t leave actual marks on Simon’s skin. Pressing a kiss to the side of Simon’s face now, Gavin crooks his fingers, finding his boyfriend’s sweet spot with the accuracy of someone who’s done this a thousand times before. 

Like every time, Simon cries out and clings to him like his life depends on it and Gavin loves every second of it. He moves his fingers over Simon’s prostate a few more times, reducing the android to a panting, whining mess underneath him. Then he removes the fingers and slicks his length up with the excess lubricant that spills out between Simon’s legs. 

“You ready, babe?”, he asks as he lines himself up and Simon nods eagerly, pulling him down against his chest. Gavin slowly, blindly pushes into him, making sure Simon feels the drag of it with every fiber of his being. The moan he earns, as a result, is beyond sweet in his ear.

“Gavin, please, so good”, Simon whimpers as Gavin sets a slow rhythm. The android’s hands roam across his back, caressing and touching wherever they can, nails digging into his shoulders when he manages to hit Simon’s prostate. It’s thrilling and Gavin loves not being able to lean back in his chair at work the next day because Simon has successfully made his back raw and aching. 

“I love you so much”, Simon rambles on, one hand burying itself in Gavin’s hair to guide his head and make him look into the android’s impossibly blue eyes, “Fill me up so good, so deep…” Simon’s grip on Gavin tightens and the human shudders in his arms. 

Gavin’s praise kink is probably his worst kept secret. The moment someone tells him he’s doing a good job fucking them, he’s gone. He just melts and will do whatever his partner could ask for. The fact that Simon so willingly indulges him just makes everything a thousand times better. Gavin picks up the pace of his thrusts, doing his best to hit Simon’s sweet spot on every thrust. If the way Simon clings to him for dear life is anything to go by, he’s not faring too badly. 

“So good”, Simon whimpers, “I’m never letting you go again. No one’s ever fucked me like this before. I just can’t get enough of you.” 

Spurred on by Simon’s constant praise, Gavin is already close to bursting at the seams with all sorts of emotions and arousal. He catches Simon’s lips in a passionate kiss and angles his hips to hit his prostate on every thrust. He succeeds in reducing Simon to incoherency within moments and while that means he won’t hear any more praise from him, it’s a price Gavin gladly pays. Whimpers of his name keep falling from the android’s lips as he wraps a hand around Simon’s length and strokes him in time with his thrusts. 

“Love you”, Simon gasps out, before his orgasm overtakes him and drowns any coherent words in a sea of pleas and Gavin’s name. Gavin follows suit, close for a while now from the praise and the pleasant sting on his back. He groans low in his throat and tries not to collapse on top of Simon as his climax overtakes him like a tidal wave. Gavin buries his face in Simon’s neck, mouthing sweet words against the skin that he doesn’t dare say even in the darkness of their own bedroom. 

When he somewhat comes back to his senses again, breathing labored and one hand wedged uncomfortably between their bodies, Simon is caressing Gavin’s back and pressing soft kisses to the side of his head. It’s gentle and sweet and Gavin never thought that was even remotely what he wanted but then he met Simon and learned a thing or two about himself and now he never wants to let go of that softness again. 

He pulls out of Simon with a groan and lies down next to him. They can clean themselves up later. Right now, Gavin is too sated and tired to care much about anything besides the feeling of Simon’s warm body in his arms. His earlier encounter with Connor is nothing but a distant memory in his mind by now. All that matters is that Simon is here with him and that he loves him. 

“Thank you, love”, Gavin whispers against Simon’s shoulder and presses a soft kiss to the skin there, “For everything.” 

Simon doesn’t say anything in return but instead burrows closer to Gavin. They’re an unlikely couple and maybe that’s what makes them work. Whatever it is, Gavin is beyond glad he has Simon to show him how beautiful love can be. He hopes he is doing a passable job doing the same for Simon in return but if the brilliant smile the android gives him as Gavin slowly drifts off is anything to go by, he isn’t doing too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your dose of fluff for today!  
Hope everyone enjoyed :D Comments and kudos are much appreciated! You can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
